


Now, Face to Face

by give_me_hell_kid (The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own)



Category: As It Is (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own/pseuds/give_me_hell_kid
Summary: “Thank you,” Patty said softly. “For branching out like this, I mean."





	Now, Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written like this before and I don’t think I will again. I hope you enjoy, obviously, but let’s never speak of this, yeah?

Every one of Patty’s nerves were on edge as he waited in the dark room. His hands were tied together at the wrists and hooked above his head and he stood/hung there, gagged, naked, and vulnerable, anticipation nearly driving him mad.

Finally the door opened, but there was no light in the hallway to illuminate the person entering, whose footsteps were so silent they were nearly undetectable. There was the sound of things being placed on the dresser and then silence again.

Without warning, Patty felt the all-too-familiar sensation of a knife blade being run tauntingly across his skin. Just enough pressure was applied that he could feel the sharpness of the edge, but it could not cut into his skin. This particular blade was cold as ice, and he shuddered with the combination of the danger and the chill. He heard the brief, soft exhale of a quieted laugh before lips were on his temple, kissing their way down his cheek to his neck, just above the collar that was clasped snugly around it, where the mouth began first to suck and then to bite.

Patty couldn’t help but moan his pleasure around the ball gag strapped into his mouth. 

The lips pulled off his neck to whisper in his ear. “You know the rules,” Ali reminded him. “Not a sound.” Back to biting his neck. 

Patty hoped there would be marks left behind.

After Patty’s neck had been sufficiently taken care of, Ali disappeared from his vicinity again, presumably to get more supplies. Patty was notified of his return by the sensation of something slowly stroking up and down his side, from thigh to ribs and back down. All the hairs on Patty’s arms, legs, and neck stood on end and he shuddered again, letting another moan escape without meaning to. 

And immediately he was whipped across the ass with the item that had been stroking him: a riding crop of some sort. He sighed in delight and pain, this time exceptionally careful not to make a sound, as the area of impact began to tingle and sting. 

“You had your warning.” Ali’s voice was smooth and warm. “Is this exciting enough for you?” he teased, leaning in close so his cool breath tickled Patty’s ear.

Patty nodded as best as he could with the collar gripping his neck, though he wasn’t sure if Ali could even see him well enough to know. Patty himself could only see vague shapes in the darkness as he’d surrendered his glasses along with his clothes. 

Ali moved away and came back again and Patty could hear the snapping sound of a squeeze bottle opening. Ali’s strong finger, cool with lubricant, felt it’s way to Patty’s entrance, massaging it torturously slowly before finally pressing inside. Patty had to hold his breath to keep from whimpering. 

Ali prepped him methodically, his motions mostly for function and efficiency rather than specific pleasure, but Patty remained aroused, anxiously awaiting what was to come. When Patty’s hole was stretched satisfactorily, Ali curled his three fingers against Patty’s prostate, causing the smaller man to cry out in surprise around the gag. 

Instantly Ali removed his fingers. “Shhhhh,” he hissed softly before striking Patty with the riding crop again, this time from the other side.

The sudden pain was delicious, and Patty couldn’t stop a moan from escaping. Ali struck him again. This time, he kept quiet.

“Now where were we?” Ali murmured.

Patty felt something hard and smooth against his entrance, this, too, coated with lube. Ali pushed the plug inside of him somewhat unceremoniously and fully without warning. As Patty squirmed, the glass toy rubbed against his prostate, which only made him writhe more. 

Ali kept one hand with his fingers on the end of the plug and grabbed Patty around the base of his shaft with the other. He hummed his approval at Patty’s hardness. 

“I don’t even need to do this,” Ali chuckled darkly. “You and I both know I could get you off without even laying a finger on your cock, let alone getting my mouth involved.” His breath ghosted tauntingly over Patty’s member. “But just because I love you...”

He rested his lips against Patty’s tip and waited there for an agonizing moment just to torment him. The feeling when he finally took the whole length in his mouth was almost enough to put Patty over the edge right then and there. 

From there, Ali pulled it back out of his mouth slowly, stopping with his mouth around the tip, where he began to explore with his tongue. He paid extra close attention to a certain spot on the underside that Patty didn’t know a name for, but wished he could thank personally for the sensations it was providing him with. Ali’s next trick was a few long, fabulous drags of his tongue, starting at Patty’s base and ending with a kiss at his tip while his free hand roamed Patty’s more sensitive regions, massaging, tickling, and teasing. All this while maneuvering the plug so it would rub against Patty’s prostate.

Every time Patty started to get close, his breathing would pick up and his thighs would start to shake, which Ali was clearly keeping track of, because each time it happened, he’d change up what he was doing, attending to a different area, changing his pace, or using a different motion, so that Patty would be forced to wait, growing increasingly sensitive and desperate.

Patty found himself nearing climax again. He’d lost track of how many times Ali had edged him. He struggled to get in enough air between the gag and the tight collar, and he could feel not just his thighs, but his entire body begin to quiver.

Ali laughed a little. Patty’s entire length was in his mouth when he did so, and the vibration of his voice felt incredible. Patty bucked his hips slightly without meaning to, even though it was against the rules. Ali was clearly feeling generous though, because he continued sucking, falling into a quick rhythm with his mouth and his hand working together on Patty’s shaft. Patty was sweating, and the slight chill in the room was giving him goosebumps, despite the warmth building up in his lower abdomen. 

Finally, _finally,_ he could feel that Ali was going to let him past the point of no return. Ali increased his pace again and suddenly Patty’s vision went white and he was releasing into Ali’s mouth. Ali sucked him through the entire climax, not pulling off until he was sure that Patty had finished. 

He then took the ball gag out of Patty’s mouth and the collar off his neck, allowing him to get in some good, deep breaths before kissing him gently, yet passionately. Patty could taste himself inside Ali’s mouth.

“How er...how was that?” Ali asked somewhat sheepishly as he freed Patty’s arms. 

“Are you kidding?” Patty panted. “That was fantastic, Ali.”

Ali smiled as he pulled the chain on a bedside table lamp. “Really?”

Patty kissed him again, firmly, in response.

Ali had two full water bottles waiting  on the bed for them, and Patty finished his almost without breathing. They cleaned up together in the dim light of the lamp, discussing in soft voices how everything went and what they would try more or less of the next time. 

After everything had been washed and put away, they got into the shower together and Ali massaged the stiffness out of Patty’s shoulders underneath the warm water. 

“Thank you,” Patty said softly. “For branching out like this, I mean. I know these scenes are...a little out of your comfort zone, but that was wonderful. _You_ were wonderful.”

Ali wrapped his arms around Patty’s waist from behind and hugged him close. “I enjoy anything that makes you happy.”

Patty was floored. He wriggled out of the hug and turned to face Ali, crushing their lips together in another strong kiss before beginning to travel down Ali’s body with his lips. 

“Oh, Patty you don’t have to,” Ali moaned when Patty began to near his hips. “You must be so exhausted.” 

Patty was on his knees already, but he looked up at Ali. “I’m never too tired to take care of you,” Patty asserted. “Is it alright for me to keep going? I promise that _I_ want to if _you_ want to.”

Ali nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too terrible for a first attempt, is it? Apologies for being “Horny on Main,” but sometimes it happens. Also I feel like you should know that I wrote this at like, 2 in the morning while listening to the orchestral score for the Umbrella Academy.


End file.
